Cas and Dean's ticket out
by IKaya7
Summary: This is just a little one-shot of Cas and Dean getting out of purgatory together. Supernatural/OC Fic.


My legs ran through the woods of purgatory, rushing past the gnarled and blood spattered trunks. Thousands of years' worth of carnage showed clearly as I kept running and never stopped. I twisted and turned my way around the trees as fast as I could and didn't let up until I spotted two men. My body slowed to a halt as I crept stealthily around the tress into hiding. I knew one of the men; it was the famed Dean Winchester. I kept tabs on him and his brother, Sam. The other man was foreign to me.

Dean held a bloodied man up against a trunk. He held the knife he took from Ruby, a demon, against his throat. "Where's the Angel?" he yelled into the man's face. He just laughed nervously and looked down at the knife held precariously against his jugular. Dean, ever the master in torture, pressed the knife down harder breaking the war beaten skin there. The demon hissed in pain as his knife burned him. I heard it sizzle and pop from my place behind the trees.

I fingered the necklace underneath my shirt. It was Dean's amulet. He threw it out in his steep disappointment when God refused to help him and his brother beat Lucifer. I took the necklace into my possession and I intend to keep it until its rightful owner wants it back.

The demon screeched out the location of Castiel and waited to be released. Spending a year fighting for his life in purgatory hardened the already viciously tough hunter. He just smiled a devil worthy smile and thrust the knife up though the underside of his chin. Blood flowed out of the demons mouth as his blood burned gold and bright. Not a sound escaped the demon as it died.

"What is it, Benny?" Dean asked in his deep, slightly scratchy, voice. My gaze switched to Benny as he looked around the trees. He was searching for me. I inwardly sighed, no use in trying to hide now. I started walking away just before Benny's eyes landed on me. He let out a roar as he launched himself at me, Dean on his heels. They were about to come in for the kill, but I was not dying today though. Not today or any other day.

Dean outpaced Benny and reached me first. I stepped to the side as he lunged for me with the knife in his hand, he stumbled past me. I swung out a fist and hit Benny square in the throat. He stumbled back and held it. With an unfazed expression I started walking away. I wasn't counting on them finding me today. I wanted to find Castiel first.

"Hey." Dean snarled. The voice was right behind me. I turned around anticipating Dean's smirk and knife held at the ready. I held my arm in front of me so it took the blow. My arm bled but didn't burn. Dean looked shocked as he looked from me to the knife.

"She's a human." Benny gawked at me. Dean spun to face him and then spun to face me again, but I was already walking away, blood dripping from the gash in my arm.

"Wrong." I called over my shoulder as I kept walking.

"Then what-or who-the hell are you?" Dean growled out. I felt his eyes on my back as I retreated.

"I'm your best friend or your worst possible nightmare. Up to you to choose which one you want." I said loudly as I was almost out of ear shot.

I heard Dean calling for me to get back there and I heard his thundering footsteps chase after me, but I lost him soon after that. Castiel was my main objective at the moment.

I chose walking this time instead of running, I was tired and I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere. I sighed to myself and walked through another patch of bloody trees. I came to a clearing with a river, and at last I found my target.

I slid down a leafy hill and jogged towards the river, "Cas!" I called to him. I was going to get him out. Dean as well, but I really wanted to find Castiel first and foremost. He head creaked in my direction and it seemed like he saw through me, "Cas! It's me, Kaya! I'm here to get your feathery ass out of here." I called.

His attention was finally called and he seemed to see me this time. He smiled at me, "It's been a long time, Kaya." He said in that deep husky voice that he had.

"It's good to see you, Castiel." I walked up to him and gave him a quick hug, which he returned. "I've been watching all of your progress with the Winchesters. I'm here to get you all out." I stopped and laughed.

Castiel looked at me funny, "Why are you laughing?" he asked quizzically.

"I met Dean for the first time about an hour ago. He seems… lively." I said laughing again.

Castiel merely nodded his head in agreement.

"He's coming. I'll come out once you've said your hellos. You can stop running now, it's time to go home." I said and walked off, climbing a tree so I could easily jump down when the time was right.

Dean and Benny came out through the clearing, "Cas?" he said in hope.

Castiel stood up from where he squatted at the river. "Dean." He said not looking at him.

"Cas." Dean said again, urging Castiel to look at him with his voice. Not waiting, Dean walked right up to him and engulfed him in a hug, staying there for several seconds. Castiel did not hug him back. He still felt that he needed to atone for his sins against Dean and the rest of his friends when he let the Leviathan out of Purgatory.

"We can go home, Cas. Benny found a way out. I'm not leaving here without you." Dean said smiling at Castiel.

He finally looked at Dean, "I have a way out too, Dean. A much easier way out." he said.

Dean looked at him in confusion, "You have a way out? How?"

"An old friend of mine just came to see me. She can get us both out, simply and easily." Cas looked at Dean. "Her way is much faster, if you'll let her take you out. I know how you don't trust others and don't want to feel indebted to someone, let alone a witch." Castiel finished.

Dean looked at him in astonishment, "You want me to let a witch into our little party?" he asked.

Castiel looked over at the newcomer, "It shouldn't be that hard, Dean." he said staring at Benny. Dean looked back at him.

"He's earned his trust." Dean said looking again at Castiel.

I took this as my queue to jump, so I did. I landed a little far off from the group, but my presence was made. Dean pulled out his weapon and advanced on me, "You." was all he said.

Castiel stood between us, "Her name is Kaya and she can get us out. No strings attached." He said.

"There are always strings attached, Cas!" Dean practically screamed.

I stepped into the conversation, "If you don't want my help, Dean. I'll gladly leave your ass here and just help Castiel over there." I growled. "Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'm like the others. FYI, Dean, there are plenty of good creatures out there, creatures that you would otherwise kill."

"Every monster out there deserves the death coming to them, just like you deserve it." He snarled taking a step towards me.

I didn't move, "I'm not a monster, Dean! I'm a living, breathing human, who just happens to have powers she never asked for!"

"Sam had powers he never asked for. Look what kind of monster he turned into." Dean retorted as his eyes narrowed on me.

I snorted, "I was born with my gifts, Dean. A Demon didn't give me these powers." I turned my back on him and crossed my arms. "I've been hunted by Demons for as long as I can remember all because I have the power to kill them. Tell me again how evil I am if I, myself, am hunted by evil." I said with coldness glinting off my voice.

Dean hesitated for a second, then, due to his stubborn nature. "It makes no difference. You all end up the same." He said.

I spun to face him, "You simple minded dog!" I spat out. "You have no right to say that. You know my face, not my story." My voice was low and angry. "You only ever see black and white. Only see one side to it all. There are a lot of different kinds of things out there, not all of them bad. Maybe the reason you don't see them is because they hide from people like you. People who want to shed blood over what they are."

Castiel looked up and in Dean's direction, "She's right, Dean. There's an entire world out there that you don't know about." He said cautiously, as to not upset the hunter more.

"If there was another world of creatures out there, there would have been a hunter out there that has heard of them before. There hasn't." he said, set on the decision of killing me.

"I'm not from this world. I'm from a completely different place. Wanna know why we don't live in the human world anymore? Because we can't fight a war against two separate enemies, Dean! We can't survive fighting both people like you, and the Demons!" I was starting to rage at that point. I clenched my fists in anger and Jesse felt it. I clenched my jaw at told him that if he came here it might only make it worse.

"You fight Demons?" he asked slightly surprised. I nodded my head glaring at him. I was about ready to turn away and leave him here.

"Yes. Will there be any more questions. I have shit to do back at home." I said getting aggravated. "I'm not in the mood for your righteous nature to kick in when someone different than you walks into the room… or in this case bloody woods."

Dean waged an inner war until he finally came to a conclusion. "Fine. Just get us the hell out of here." He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

The sensible conclusion.

I held out both of my hands. Cas took one and Dean took the other.

Thanks to Jesse, we were out of there in three seconds.

Home sweet home.


End file.
